The present invention relates to a gas-insulated switchgear and, more specifically, to a gas-insulated switchgear facilitating maintenance work.
The components including a bus duct and gas-insulated circuit breaker of a conventional gas-insulated switchgear are disassembled and examined individually for maintenance, such as periodic inspection, and are assembled individually after the completion of maintenance work. Thus, the maintenance of the conventional gas-insulated switchgear needs much time for disassembling and assembling the gas-insulated switchgear.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas-insulated switchgear facilitating maintenance work.
According to the present invention, a gas-insulated switchgear includes first three-phase buses, second three-phase buses, and a plurality of circuit breakers, wherein a bay unit is formed for each circuit breaker, the bay unit is provided with a bus duct housing the buses of the first and the second three-phase buses, and the bus ducts of the bay units are connected by bellows expansion joints.